whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/White Wolf joke, journal, and hands of the day 3.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. Joke of the Day: How do you know if a Lick is vegan? Don’t worry, she'll tell you. Dharma Journal: It was good to take three days off after blogging since January. My uncle came into town and we're getting a Big Eyes Small Mouth campaign started with my mom to show him how to role play. My uncle comes to the area during the Winter and back to the East coast in the Summer. I'm going to finish Ananasi tomorrow and then play through Hell Blade to finish that review and get caught up. After that I'll get started helping StrangerThings with Hong Kong by Night. My uncle is playing Average Joe the Adventurer from outer Utopia. Average Joe has level 3 Flight at it's 4 point cost and level 2 Invisibility at it's 7 point cost. STR 10, DEX 10, CON 10, INT 10, WIS 10; Mechanics 6, Technology 1, Diplomacy 5. He's looking for an area where his arthritis doesn't affect him. He's tried magic, technology, divination, and everything in between to no avail. Average Joe's best companion from Utopia is Macho Kun the Mecha Dog. Macho Kun's main roles in the group are protector and spotter. Macho Kun is also part cat, so she has four lives. She's referred to as Kun not Chan cause she's a tom boy Mecha dog. I'll do her stats later. My mom is playing Mother Goose. She can lay one golden egg per day and can cast three limited wishes per day. STR 8, DEX 14, CON 10, INT 10, WIS 12, CHA 25; Athletics 5, Law 4, Medicine Herbal 4. I'm playing Chrome Kuruma Chan the Gun Bunny that has a custom chrome motorcycle with a side car named Walty. On the side of Walty is an arrow drawn in sharpie pointing to a rather large dent. Above the arrow it says "My old lady farted." Chrome Kuruma Chan is trained with pistols and auto mechanics in addition to being the teams ranged back up. The side car fits Average Joe, Macho Kun the Mecha Dog, and Mother Goose. I'll do her stats later. My uncle has never played a role playing game or many video games. I asked him where we were and he says in the middle of the desert in the sand dunes. I ask him what's happening around us. He says that a space ship crashes down carrying dinosaurs, sand worms, and a stow away Hannibal Lecter with magnetic boots. This is going to be a good campaign. We didn't use the level system, I just let them imagine a character and we eyeballed it together. Cards and Thirteen numbers for the day: I got my "Your Sacred Wealth Code Oracle Cards", by Prema Lee Gurreri and my "Magic of Flowers Oracle Cards", by Tess Whitehurst. Strength 7, Raccoon level, Earth, The Sage Jupiter, Water Lily, Ace of Pentacles Blue D10s 3, 3, 6, 7, 7, 8, Red D10s 1, 2, 6, 6, 9 Helping Hands for the day: Left Hand Dogs: Thumb The Dog, Pointer Lassie, Middle Finger Ein, Ring Finger Dogg, Pinkie Striker Right Hand Animaniacs: Thumb Squirrel, Pointer Yakko, Middle Finger Wakko, Ring Finger Dot, Pinkie Pinkie Media for the Day: Music, Flying Lotus; Music, COB Cypher 2012; Band, Love Bomb Go Go Marching Band; Music, St Vincent; "My Uncle Used to Love Me but She Died", by Roger Miller DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE DWARVEN RUNE PRIEST SAURIAN SHAMAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Satanis, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon Category:Blog posts